narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rika Amaya
UNDER CONSTRUCTION ''' Rika Amaya ''(俐華雨夜, Amaya Rika) ''is a Chunin level shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Background '''Early Childhood As a young girl, Rika always had interest of entering the Acadamy, mostly due to her father’s influence, he himself being a Jōnin level ninja. Her mother, Ami, was hesitant to let her daughter go into this dangerous line of work, but Rika’s begging soon caved any resistance she had, even though Ami knew that Rika had inherited her father’s unique chakra which was thicker than normal and needed daily exercises, and expected Rika to drop out of the Acadamy before she graduated. Life at the Acadamy During her first few years at the Acadamy, Rika kept her head down and studied hard, passing nearly every written test given, and befriended the clanless TenTen, who was bullied for being an orphan. Both studied hard to pass the written exams but Rika struggled with the combat side of the Acadamy, more specifically in hand signs, mostly because of her strange chakra which made it difficult to balance our each correct hand sign, causing her to fall behind. However, she overcame this obstacle by practising nearly 6 hours a day before and after the Acadamy, making it much easier for her to control chakra and convincing her mother that she was serious about becoming a kunoichi. Graduating from the Acadamy When Rika turned twelve, she graduated from the Acadamy with one of the highest marks in her class, making both herself and her family proud. She was then put in a team with two boys, Doni Aburame and Genku Yamada, and her Sensei, Yuki Satō, making Team 6, or Team Yuki. Overall, Rika was satisfied with her team, as Yuki was determined to make them all stronger, as a team, and did not favour one person. Doni was very quiet and reserved but quickly warmed up to the friendly girl, although Rika had to admit she found Doni’s style rather unusual (but she would never say that to his face). Rika was apprehensive of Genku at first as he had been one of the boys to tease TenTen about her unknown parentage, but later found out that Genku had sincerely apologised to TenTen, so she decided to give him a second chance, which he took gladly. Generally, the missions Team 6 took were D-rank, as Yuki wanted to test their patience and determination. Although she secretly longed to do something more exciting, Rika happily participated. In training, Yuki taught them each varied skills that she had determined suitable for them individually throughout their training. Rika was specially trained in taijutsu and genjutsu, Yuki herself being adept at genjutsu and getting help form her colleague Guy for the taijutsu area. When tested for chakra affinity, Rika’s paper burst into flames, confirming her affiliation with fire chakra. Thankfully, Yuki was also a fire user and Genku was confirmed as a fire user also. Doni was forced to seek help elsewhere, as he was given water nature, which caused a strain in teamwork as Rika and Genku didn’t see Doni as often. Slowly, the team was drifting apart. Chūnin- Age 16 After being eliminated in the Chūnin Exams in Konaha (In the Forest of Death), Rika was forced to travel to Kumo to compete to be a Chūnin. Fortunately for her, many had missed the opportunity to become Chūnin due to fears of another invasion, meaning there were less people to compete against, and Rika made Chūnin easily, along with the rest of her team. Their missions got increasingly harder and training was Rika’s only hobby. Unlike her peers, Rika decided not to sign a summoning contract just yet, although her father tried to pressure her into a contract with gecko’s, his summons, to which she hastily declined, albeit politely. Team Yuki was officially disbanded when Doni was killed by an Iwa Nin just beside the border. He had been given a solo mission, a rare occurrence, and been attacked at from all sides. Rika was told that he never stood a chance. This tragic event caused her to withdraw from most of the outside world, only leaving her home when she was called for missions. Yuki was too busy drowning out her own sorrows and Genku had dropped out of the shinobi lifestyle altogether, and left Rika alone in her misery. This stage of depression lasted around three months before TenTen, who Rika had not spoken to in years, stepped in and told Rika to get her act together. Instead of flying in a rage, as she usually would have done, Rika stayed up all night and thought about her actions for the previous months, and came to the conclusion that Doni would hate that she was doing this too herself. The following morning, Rika went out to find TenTen and thank her. She found her training with the rest of Team Guy, and their sensei cheerfully greeted her, his apprentice Rock Lee mimicking him, while Neji and TenTen settled for a simple hello. When taking a break from training, Neji stiffly asked her if she was prepared for the Jōnin exams, where he would be proctor, and Rika replied, “I have never been so ready in my life.” Fourth Shinobi War Unfortunately, the Fourth Shinobi World War broke out before she could take the exam. Unlike many, she was very much in favour of getting closer ties with the other villages and supported the idea of the Allied Forces strongly. Rika was placed in the First Division and soon found herself fighting for her life. She stuck around TenTen and witnessed Neji’s death from a distance, before she was separated from her old friend when the First Division was sent to help Naruto and Killer B. After annihilating their opponents, Rika was soon sent to help the other Divisions against the Ten Tails, which was under the control of Madara and Obito Uchiha. When a few others devised a plan to directly attack Madara, Rika was reluctant but, as a jōnin was part of the team and therefore outranked her, she went along with some of the others. Tragically, Madara knew of their plan and killed most of the shinobi that tried to near him. Many were buried under rubble that he created, Rika being one of them. Her status is unknown. Personality Rika is mostly calm and self-assured, but is prone to saying hurtful things when she gets angry, or in the heat of the moment. She enjoys battling stronger opponents who she can learn from, but is not stupid enough fight ninja that are majorly more powerful than her. She cares deeply for teammates and friends and will do anything to protect them. Rika often argued with Genku about the way to approach and opponent, Rika usually devising ways to sneak up in the target while Genku liked to attack head on. Because of her cool-headed thinking, Rika often declares herself the leader of the team, whether the other two boys know it or not. But despite all of their disagreements, they remain in good relations and often tease each other with sibling’s affection, and Rika also thinks of Doni as an older, serious brother, although they are the same age. Rika is generally neutral towards anyone she meets, and this can cause people to think that she thinks she is better than them, or cold. In reality, Rika believes that if people want to be friends with her, they should look past her cool attitude and make the effort. An obvious exception is TenTen, who Rika has known since childhood and one of the only true friends Rika has had. Rika wishes to join the ANBU one day, but her current goal is to become a jōnin level ninja. She expresses her wishes to TenTen almost daily, to which TenTen usually laughs and says that the ANBU chooses you, not the other way round. Rika is very determined to change that. Appearance When she was younger, Rika was rather small for her age but started growing taller at about 13. Her eyes are greyish-blue with flecks of green that are almost non-visible. Before and in the Naruto series, her hair is worn back in a sensible ponytail, and her hair just touches her shoulder blades, with a fringe that can be made to cover her ey es, especially when she is around strangers. She wore a fishnet under-layer which covered most of her arms and a Konaha-green shirt with a collar. Long tan pants covered her legs and had various pouches attached, used to store kunai and shurike n, as she had not yet specialised in one specific weapon. She wore the standard ninja sandals supplied to genin. After the time skip, Rika became more confident in her appearance, which is shown by her wearing a Konah a-green shirt which has a deep V-neck. She still has a fishnet under layer that covers most of her upper body and bandages to cover her breasts. Her pants basically stayed the same but Rika swapped her ninja sandals for boots that end just below her knee. Her pants are tucked into these boots to prevent and floating material. Abilities Rika is highly adept in the main ninja weapons such as kunai and shuriken as she believes specialising in one weapon can become a disadvantage in a fight. Rika also had a high level of genjutsu which she uses to confuse enemies and then strikes them fast with her formidable taijutsu skills. Her strenghts are obviously in Mid-range jutsu's, genjutsu and taijutsu, while her weaknesses are her strenght and stamina, as well as her hand seals which are slightly below average. Status Trivia * Rika's favourite food is dango and least favourite is tomatoes. * Her birthday is on September 29, making her a Libra. * Rika dislikes wearing shoes around her home, as she likes to try and sneak up on her father. * She has an impeccable sense of smell but can sometimes be very hard of hearing. * Rika's canine teeth are slightly larger then normal, a trait passed down through her mothers side of the family. Reference Art is all owned by me, along with the OC and all other OC's mentioned. Naruto & all of its characters is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Category:DRAFT